1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to cloud database systems, and more particularly to methods and systems for sharing cloud data resources with social network associates.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Cloud computing provides services and computer environments by combining hardware resources such as CPU, memory and storage, with software resources such as applications, in response to user requests. Cloud computing generally involves various hardware resources and software resources combined and provided to a user, and it is relatively difficult for the user to determine an appropriate usage amount of such resources. A typical cloud-computing model charges users for resources as they are used, and enables a user to reserve extra resources for an additional fee. If resources are not used, however, they may be unnecessarily idle, but if resources are insufficient, it may not be possible to complete a particular task in a timely fashion.